FFERAS
Foxton Elship Confederation of Allied States or more simply FFERAS is a self-proclaimed republic based in Croatia, England and Spain. Its current president, Elletopia has an ideology called 'Elgerism'. In this, elections are cast every 3 years with four parties present. . The parties are the Dictatiorians, Communists, Socialidads and Capitalists. The people have to vote for at least one and the overall winner will be the way in which The President governs. The Communists are usually the winner of the election, the majority of the 5 citizens support equality. It is mainly based in croatia but some areas are present elsewhere. Geography and Culture Due to is different locations, FFERAS has lots of different climates. A chart can be seen below: FFERAS holds 3 autonomous republics and in which holds 12 regios. Regios are a part of a republic which are governed externally by the capital, Antia Shwarner. Green Falls is in the largest republic. It has had various border disputes and claims from other micronations. It claims on the Danube: Pocket 1, Pocket 0 a, Pocket 5 and Pocket 7. The capital is located in Pocket 0 a. The regios of the a.r is as follows: Clavaclava, Antia Shwarner, Ontinia and Fuzalund. They were claimed on 23rd of May 2015 when the president wanted a special place. The second autonomous republic, known as Inglisherlunder is a small roundabout in England near London, it comprises of 0 citizens and therefore is the least important area of the federation. Nevertheless, it has 3 regios that are: Murcia, Cameronville and Cracianopolis. Inglisherlunder caused controversy as it was where the president wanted residence. This is yet to be confirmed. Also, it has a lot of rubbish lying around. The Bureau de Health of the federation is taking some effort to clear it up by releasing propoganda posters betraying litter as harmful substances. The rubbish is paticulary harmful to young children. Lastly, is Espanoller. This is a 0.02km2 area on the border of France and Spain. It is a terra nullius and therefore is rather unihabited. It has 4 regios: Ganzapara, Perorosa, Pampopolis and Musicava. The final regio is not controlled by the government but instead by Bulgaria which makes it a de jure dependency. Zaim Chiflik is its name. It is illegal to use any currency other than the Ellpie. That is the legal tender of the country. It has not yet been printed. Foxtonian and Eletopiis speak Foxish which can be found hear. Foxish originates frum American language and Spannish. That is infact, what most prosporous people speak in the federation. Government and Power All power is from the president. All rules are legal apart from killing, hugging, using unoffcial currencies and stealing from the president. A constitution was decided as inadequate so it was never made. Diplomacy The federation has only entered relations and made allies with: New Unicornland Principal Oligarchy of Oasterpomerania Duchy of Indragiri It hopes to enter relations with Liberland as it loves freedom. It has very bad relations with Enclava and Autia because they claim Foxish territory. It may declare war on a future date if feasable. Historical events In 2015, it was founded. No more history is present. Tourism Tourism is very popular in the federation. Most specifically, people traveling to Green Falls. In July, a law was passed prohibiting everyone from countries that not Spain, England and America from visiting. The president is planning to edict a trial for the Croatian police as they are trespassing into Foxish territory. Thanks to these laws, the tourism industry is stagnating.